star_wars_enter_the_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Heksenne Arol
Name: Heksenne Arol Age: 30 Gender: Male Species: Human Allegiance: Jedi Order, Republic Aliases: Barsen'thor, Mender of the Rift, Master Heksenne. Skills: The Force, Lightsaber Combat. Lightsaber Forms: Soresu (Defencive), Shii-Cho (Disarment) Home: Coruscant Parents: Hemmalah Arol, Keffrah Arol Spouse: Nadia Arol Issue: None Early Life Heksenne was born on Coruscant as the son of Keffrah Arol and Hemmalah Arol where he was born strong in the force and at the young age of 7 he was trained in the ways of the Jedi he is reconised by his masters for his large range of force abilities, some of which include healing and other supportive powers making him a great use in combat. His adopted brother Gazerar killed his father after years of jealousy. Modern Life Seeking to stop his brother he continued his Jedi training on Tython where he met his closest friend Vigiel Arevalo. On Coruscant he met people many other allies such as Timothy Bishop and Aurrecos. Heksenne was well known for his absolute following of the Jedi Code, he was never known to of let his emotions get the better of him and often spoke the line "There is no emotion, there is peace." from the Jedi Code to calm himself if he needed to, he was known for always trying to avoid conflict by coming to peaceful agreements and almost always chose what was right in his own opinion. He later assisted in the Rift Alliance's movement to join the Republic, becoming the mender of the rift and was well known for this title and his actions as a diplomat and a fighter. During the mending of the rift he met many allies such as Tharen Cedrax, a genius and scientist. Zenith, the leader of the Balmorran resistance and Nadia Grell, who would later become his padawan and lover and eventually his wife. After Nadia was taken by Vaatil and became a Sith, Heksenne slowly began to loose his belief in his own ways of being so strict in following the Jedi Code, believing he had failed his padawan and after becoming a enemy of the republic he had almost given up his hope in ever wining the war sending him into a spiral of negative emotions. This grew worse over time and more so when he saw Dalga die infront of his very eyes to Vaatil, however despite loosing his pure connection to the light he now channels some of the dark side, for good and is considered more of a 'grey sided Jedi'. Quotes "The greatest of Vaatil's spys... the grand master, ever since he was on the council listening to our plans. Why do you think he stopped me from going to save Nadia, or why when he sent us places, Vaatil would have someone there." - Heksenne speaking about Khal Drogo and his betrayal of the Republic. "There is no republic anymore Vigiel! As long as Khal Drogo's incharge the republic is the sith empire's slaves!" - Heksenne speaking to Vigiel about the condition of the Republic. "You can dream all you like Vaatil, but your overconfidence will be your downfall." - Heksenne after hearing Vaatil's bragging about the Hell Raiders. "I'll never give into the dark side, I may not be the most pure Jedi, I failed my apprentice and wife. I might of failed the Jedi teachings as well, but for as long as I live. I live. For peace, for hope. FOR THE REPUBLIC!" - Heksenne during his combat with Gazerar during the War of Typhon. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Jedi Consular Category:Jedi Category:Married